Dance in the Ballroom
by Yoshiko-x3
Summary: Julie is having a dream. Opening a mysterious giant gate. What's awaiting her behind it? One Shot. Read&enjoy!:3


**A/N: **I was inspirited and had to write it down. Here is the result, I hope you like it!

**Dance in the Ballroom**

Julie was standing in front of a giant door and hesitated to open it. What would appear behind the door after she'd open it? Good or bad? She was scared and went a step backwards, staring scared at the giant gate.

Suddenly an inner voice protested as she was about to turn around and go back to the pitch black darkness which was awaiting her. "Since when is this the way you do things? What are you afraid of? Why are you running away?" it asked her.

The voice was dark but still clear. It sounded familiar but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. Biting her lips she turned towards the door again, touched the handle and brought herself to finally open the giant door... "Don't be afraid!" the voice shouted to her. "Open your eyes and keep walking your path! Just don't look back, no matter what- keep walking!"

She listened to the familiar voice and strode towards, neither stopping, nor looking back. Her ears twitched. She heard music- A piano began playing the moment she entered a melody which seemed to be very sad, yet it sounded beautiful.

Julie looked around and noticed she was standing at the end of a long staircase which led to crowded people. She was surprised- those people weren't ordinary, they wear expensive suits and dresses...and for some reason none of them showed their faces, everyone had masks on. Like those you know from carnival festivals.

Some of them were dancing in pairs, perfectly synchronized with the music, 1..2..3..1..2..3.. Julie was so caught in their beautiful dance that she didn't notice some of them turning around towards her. Some with skeptical, and some with acknowledging views. Some seemed as they were looking down and the others just smiled as they saw her.

"Hey, look over there, that one."

"Oh..yes she looks quite beautiful, don't you think she'd be the right bride for you, son?"

"Wow. She looks really pretty!"

"You mean, that girl up there? Back off, she's mine."

"Wonderful dress, indeed."

"Simply beautiful."

"She is so pretty..."

"Hmpf! My daughter is better than that thing."

"Hihi, mommy look, there is a princess!"

People kept mumbling and it got louder and louder. Julie needed a while until she realized all the masks looking up to her. _Huh? What's going on? Why are they..._

Suddenly she the voice talking to her again. "Enjoy the moment, princess."

With that the piano stopped abruptly, making the ones dancing stop their performance. Now really everyone in the giant ballroom was looking up to her. All at once everyone stopped talking, deep silence broke out. As all the heads turned to the other giant door, Julie nervously looked there, too.

There had to be someone special behind it, the gate was golden and she had such a feeling...

Without her noticing, the people had opened a free pass way and bowed till down to the knees. The girl got even more nervous when the door squealed a bit and two big soldiers appeared.

"He is coming!" one of them shouted, and with that a violins started playing the same beautiful melody as the piano before.

A well built young man entered the ballroom. He too was wearing one of those masks, yet Julie could clearly recognize his shoulder-long black hair. She couldn't help but walking towards him- first slow, then faster. She forgot all the people around her, all she saw was _him_. On a short distance to him, she stopped. They were near enough, so that Julie could move her hands towards him and put the mask off...to finally discover a pair of amber eyes.

The girl couldn't help but lose herself in those. They kept staring at each other for a while..The violins, still playing, accompanied the short, but wonderful moment. Suddenly Shun raised his right arm to gently embrace her hand and went down to the knees. The people started whispering again, just with the consequence that the soldiers had to shout to keep them calm again.  
Julie enjoyed being in center of attention but didn't know where to look, having her beloved kneeing in front of her while giving her a kiss on the back of her hand.

Shun raised his head again, seeing her face getting more and more red.

"Young princess, would you do me the compliment of asking you for a dance?"

"E-eh? ...I mean, yes...I would love to." She blushed even more when saying that. But Shun didn't wait long, he slowly stood up, put one hand around Julie's waist and took the lead. Julie remembered what she didn't hear a long time ago: "Enjoy the moment, princess."

Princess, yes. That's how she felt right now. Hearing a wonderful melody, played by wonderful instruments and dancing with the man of her dreams, perfectly synchronized going with the tact, 1..2..3..1..2..3..

What a marvelous dream...


End file.
